


What A Mikaelson Deserves

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [23]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: For a millennium, Niklaus Mikaelson has lusted after his youngest sister. And for a millennium, he has killed every man that threatened to steal your heart and attention away from him. Finally, it becomes too much for you to bear. In his effort to covet you, Klaus has isolated you from the world and himself.





	What A Mikaelson Deserves

Niklaus Mikaelson never understood the magnitude of his brother’s dullness until he was trapped listening to him when he’d much rather be with you. Elijah had always been his favoured brother, yes. And were he looking for amusement, perhaps he would seek Elijah out. However, you were his favoured sibling – favoured person, really – and he wasn’t looking for amusement. He was looking for inspiration. Happiness. Fulfillment. That little spark in his chest when he saw your face.

Camille called it genetic sexual attraction aggressively fuelled by abandonment issues and an unhealthy, co-dependent, possessive relationship. Klaus simply called you by your name.

A part of him was ashamed to admit it – his baby sister, the youngest of the Mikaelson’s – was his perfect match. His better half.

Then there was the other part of him. The part that wanted to scream it to the world. The part that was desperate to once and for all claim you in front of everyone. The part that, hundreds of years ago, had hardened his jaw and spat in his father’s face that you were the love of Klaus’s immortal life. He still felt the pain from that beating on occasion. Mikael had truly considered his son a depraved monster then.

And then there was the part that had stopped him from having you all these years. The part that was terrified of exposing his most foul secret to you lest you finally turn against him as everyone else had. You were his last saving grace – his biggest fear was losing you.

However, in his struggle, he feared he already had. You stormed through the room to the back of the house, ignoring Klaus’s dimpled smile and playful greeting.

He sighed and turned to his brother with a helpless shrug of his arms. “What could I have possibly done now to deserve such coldness from our sweet sister?”

Elijah inspected the rim of his glass, looking more bored by the second. Perhaps because this wasn’t the first time he’d had this conversation with his brother. “You know exactly what you did, brother.”

“Oh, come – that boy was laughable as a suitor for her. It was last week. Surely she’d have gotten over him by now.”

“You tore his head clean off and mounted it on our front gate. He was the last remaining man in a 100-mile radius that wasn’t too frightened to court her.”

Klaus’s jaw ticked at the undertone of disapproval in his brother’s voice. He pushed to his feet, prepared to end this ridiculous silent treatment you were giving him. “Well, he wasn’t good enough for her. She’ll thank me in time.”

“Has she thanked you for the countless other suitor’s you’ve slaughtered the past millennia?”

Klaus pressed his lips together. Flexed his hands. He turned back to Elijah sans the teasing glint that normally graced his eyes. “Do you believe that weak little whelp was good enough for her? We’re an old family, Elijah. Old families have big enemies. Would you place our dear sister’s life in a boy’s hands?”

Elijah’s eyes turned to him. They were observant. Hard. Klaus felt as though his brother could see his innermost thoughts. “Y/N is quite capable of protecting herself. And I believe that whoever can make her happy is worthy of her. No matter how fragile they might seem to you.”

Klaus felt like his teeth might shatter if he ground them together any harder. Finally, he gave Elijah a tight-lipped smile. “Well, we should count ourselves lucky that I have higher standards than that. Else her heart would have been broken centuries ago.”

“Her heart has already been broken,” Elijah said before Klaus could leave with the last word. “By you.”

Klaus’s fingers curled against the wood of the entryway as he stood frozen in his exit. He wanted to leave – run from those words. But another part of him wanted to fight. It simply wasn’t possible that Klaus could cause you pain.

Elijah made the decision for him. “Has it ever dawned on you that Y/N is the only member of our family you haven’t daggered or killed. You’ve never even come close.”

Klaus turned to him with an antagonistic smirk. “She’s the only one with enough sense not to defy me. She can do no wrong.”

The corners of Elijah’s mouth were slow as they curled up, but the flash of white teeth was there as he contemplated Klaus’s words. “No. In your eyes, I suppose she can’t. But the fact remains that she’s the most defiant of us all. She’s not frightened to go against you because the thought of putting a dagger in her heart has never even crossed your mind.”

“Fine,” Klaus said. “She’s the baby of the family, so perhaps I’m more lenient with her because of it. I still see her as a child.”

“No, you don’t. I know about your feelings, Niklaus. Please don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Klau’s jaw was tight. His lips twisted. “I’m depraved. Is that what you want to hear, brother? I am sick and I am twisted. But if there is a part of you that thinks I would ever defile our sister for my selfish desires, then you don’t know me at all.”

Elijah’s finger tapped against his glass as he considered Klaus’s words. Finally, he pushed to his feet, placing the glass on the table and tucking his hands into his pockets. “You know … when we were children – before we became … this – I was always concerned with how close you were with Y/N. It seemed harmless at first but when father tried separating the two of you, I knew there was something more. Then one day … she kissed you. Just as father and I came around the corner of the cabin. Of course, he flew into a rage unlike any I’d ever seen before. You didn’t hesitate. You took every blow meant for her. That day, you were almost killed trying to protect her, and when she cried over your broken body and asked what you’d done, you said –”

“I would do it again. No one will ever raise a hand to you,” Klaus said. His eyes were rimmed with tears that he would never let fall. Elijah wondered if it was fear that was making his hands shake. Fear that he’d finally been discovered. That he could no longer hide his most treacherous feelings from you.

“And no one has. Not even you,” Elijah said as he approached Klaus. “I know you believe that no one is worthy of her but you’re wrong. You’re as worthy as they come, Niklaus.” With a single pat on his shoulder, Elijah brushed past and left the room.

****

He shouldn’t have thrown a party. Or he should have. Klaus hadn’t a clue what he was thinking when he decided to invite the underbelly of New Orleans to his home. Perhaps it was his way of communicating with you. A way to bring you out of hiding. Force you to talk to him. You couldn’t break his heart without ruining the party.

Or perhaps it was his way of hiding from you without truly leaving your sight.

He watched you from the outskirts. You stood in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by everyone. You were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and yet you looked so alone. You stood and looked around at everyone, but they avoided you like the plague. No one would make eye contact with you. No one would speak with you.

You’d tried approaching a few men in the first hour – they promptly left the party when they caught Klaus eyeing them. He tried to look non-threatening for your benefit – just this once – but the damage had been done.

“You’ve isolated her.”

Klaus’s jaw ticked at the sound of Elijah’s voice. “What would you have me do? Invite men from all over the world to compete for her hand? Announce that no man shall leave here without trying to court our baby sister?”

“She doesn’t need all these men,” Elijah said. “She only needs you.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. No one would accept that.”

“Since when have you ever cared what people think?”

Klaus felt his heartache as he watched you smooth your hands over your dress, trying your best not to look like the one vampire everyone was trying to avoid. “I care what people think about her.”

As he said that, you straightened your spine and approached a man who looked more like a tourist than anyone else. Klaus’s rage boiled and his hands clenched as the man smiled at you. He tuned his hearing in as you asked the man to dance. Klaus knew he would say yes, already the vampire seemed infatuated with you. He’d been watching you from afar most of the night.

Before you ever got a reply, someone approached the two of you and whispered something into the man’s ear. Low enough that it was difficult for Klaus to catch, although he heard his name. The man spilt someone’s drink in his rush to get away from you.

“Everyone has already made their minds up about her,” Elijah said. “Nothing you do will ever change that.”

People stared. You held your head high and met each one of their eyes as you left the party. Klaus had known you long enough that he could see you were barely holding it together. He pushed through the crowd to follow you in and decided that all the pain he’d ever experienced in his life, including the pain of the shift, he would take it all over the pain of seeing you cry.

You’d barely made it through the door before you had to lean back against the wall for support. Sobs racked your body. Face buried in your hands. He felt his own eyes fill with tears. It had been a long time since he felt this helpless. All he’d ever wanted to do was protect you, but in doing so, he’d hurt you.

“Sister … you needn’t –” you shoved him back, a fury in your eye that was too much like his own.

“I hate you.” Your words were like venom being spat from your mouth. They burned him. Made him feel sick. “All I want – all I’ve ever wanted – is to be loved. Why can’t you let me have that?”

His words were wrenched from the deepest parts of his soul. “I love you.”

You threw your hands up in defeat. “God. Not – not like that Klaus. I need someone to be in love with me. I need to be someone’s top priority. To be the only thing that matters to them.” You closed the distance. Your desperation to make him understand was palpable. “I need someone to look at me like I’m the only thing that exists in their world. Like I’m the only thing they could ever possibly care about – everything else is just … meaningless.”

He shook his head, in complete disbelief that despite the things you’d told one another as children and teenagers, despite everything he’d done for you, you still couldn’t see it. “I look at you like that,” he said. “You are everything to me.”

Your brow furrowed and you took a step back from him. He followed. Held your tear-stained face in his hands because he needed you to hear this. To understand how he felt.

“If all those things are what you truly desire,” he said, “then you needn’t ever look further than me. I will give you everything you want.”

Your back was against the wall once more and you stared up at him. You could have easily reach up and pulled his hands from your face, his hold was that gentle, but you didn’t.

“We’re not children anymore, Klaus,” you said. Your voice was quiet, as though you feared your father would spontaneously appear at the mere thought of this conversation.

“No. We’re not,” he said. “We’re immortal. Powerful. There will be no more stealing kisses behind barns and fearing what the people around us will think. We’re in control now. We can have whatever we want, and you, dear sister, are exactly what I want.”

He thought then that he might have gotten through to you. Though he dared not hope as your eyes dropped to his lips and you gave no reply.

His bones vibrated as you leaned in – slowly. Too slow for his liking but he’d be damned if he was going to rush this. To rush you.

Your lips barely brushed against his. He mightn’t have felt it if he hadn’t been waiting centuries for it to happen. When you pulled back, you looked terrified. Klaus knew you were both frightened of the same thing. Even death couldn’t stop Mikael from invading your relationship.

Klaus wasn’t willing to let that happen again. He needed to prove to you that this was it. That you both could have this. His kiss was fierce and defiant. He slid his tongue against yours. Melded his body to you. He hoped Mikael could see this from wherever he’d ended up. He hoped it made the man seethe with rage. The bastard hybrid tainting the most beloved Mikaelson with his depravity.

You caught his lip between your teeth. His shirt was pushed up to his waist as you clawed at his back in an effort to pull him closer.

“I want you to take me right here, where anyone can see,” you murmured against his lips.

He pressed his forehead to yours and stopped your hands from tugging at his jeans. “No. We have an eternity together. No one will ever stop us again so we must take our time. There’s something else I want to do with you right now.”

Confused, you let him take your hands in his and lead you back out to the party. He reached the centre, where you’d been standing on your own, and turned to you with a boyish smile. “You wanted to dance,” he said. “Your wish … is my honour to fulfil.”

Finally, he got to watch your face break out into a bright smile. It was only then that he truly believed Elijah’s words. The only man worthy of Niklaus’s baby sister was Niklaus himself.


End file.
